


Much Like A Mirror

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Selfies, Silly, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Aziraphale teaches Gabriel about mobile phones and shows him what selfies are. For... reasons.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Much Like A Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this photo](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9f0fe5648ab84dcbb83300d0438e6c89/c3c8b6c897ee4f38-b1/s1280x1920/b64d35deff04162f348395d85427fc061a112531.jpg) on tumblr and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/622898120440922112/callmebliss-infinitevariety).

“It’s a smart telephone,” explains Aziraphale. “As well as being able to make telephone calls to each other, it allows the humans to communicate in other ways.”

“Such as?” asks Gabriel, derision clear in his voice.

“Such as, ah, electronic letters, very short messages—like instant telegrams. They can also keep up to date with notable events, weather, and sport.”

“All of that in this flimsy, shiny thing?” Gabriel turns the phone over in his hands.

“That and more, even.” Aziraphale puffs out his chest, sensing Gabriel’s hesitant approval.

“Mmm?” Holding it up to his face, Gabriel squints at the screen.

“They use it for sharing visual and audio entertainment.” The excited wiggle of Aziraphale’s shoulders is entirely involuntary.

“What kind of visual and audio entertainment?”

“Well, Cr— _my sources_ tell me that ‘selfies’ are very popular.”

“Selfies?”

“A photograph one takes of oneself, either alone or with others...” Aziraphale hesitates for only a second before leaning forward. “If you press that button, I’m told there should be a camera symbol—ah, there!”

Gabriel jumps ever so slightly as the screen lights up and the floor and their shoes, along with part of Gabriel’s finger, is shown on the phone. He plays it off.

“Quite impressive.”

“Yes, and if you press the symbol at the bottom, with the arrows… there.”

The image changes, now showing Gabriel peering down at the phone.

“It’s a mirror,” says Gabriel, suddenly sounding less impressed.

“Much like a mirror, yes,” agrees Aziraphale. “However, if you push that button, it will take and save a photograph.”

Gabriel presses the button and a photo of him frowning at the screen is instantly saved.

“Where did it go?” he asks.

“It’s saved in the phone and can be retrieved at any time...” Another brief hesitation before Aziraphale says, “Why don’t you take a few more?”

This time Gabriel raises the camera, straightens his jacket, and tries to look serious before pressing the button. He seems to take to it, pull a series of harsh and ridiculous faces, photographing every one.

“And how is this device useful to Heaven?” asks Gabriel, in between photos.

“Well, ah, you see, almost every human has one—more than one, even—and they are so often checking them, that it would be a much easier and far-reaching way of—of—of sharing the gospel and bringing people over to the light.”

“With selfies?” Gabriel pauses to look at Aziraphale over the top of the phone.

Aziraphale wrings his hands and stretches his neck before replying.

“...With selfies.”

Without a fuss, Gabriel shrugs and says, “Sure.”

Aziraphale only relaxes for a fraction of a second before Gabriel continues.

“Get in here, then, Aziraphale.”

And Gabriel is actually reaching an arm out to Aziraphale, ushering him closer, framing them both on the screen. Aziraphale leans in ever so slightly, feeling a little bewildered, as Gabriel pulls yet another serious face and takes a photograph.

“I like it. Good work, Aziraphale,” says Gabriel begrudgingly. “We’ll have to look at getting something like this for us in Heaven—more lines of communication and information dissemination.”

“Oh, yes, jolly good.” Aziraphale takes the phone as Gabriel holds it out to him. “Right then, I’ll, ah—I’ll be off.”

Gabriel nods and walks away.

-

Later, back at the bookshop, Aziraphale is deep into one of his favourite books when the bell above the door jingles and footsteps approach.

“Well?” Crowley asks without preamble. “Did you manage it?”

Aziraphale sighs. “Yes, here.” He pull out the phone from a drawer and tosses it to Crowley. “He had a whale of a time, took a few dozen, I’m sure. Loved it so much he wants them in Heaven.”

Crowley cackles, scrolling through the photographs of Gabriel.

“What are you going to do with them, anyway?”

“Have I ever told you what a ‘meme’ is, angel?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
